What the!
by klaralouw
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you could just call me Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. I live with my father, Charlie, and his new wife, Sue Clearwater. That means my half brother and sister is Seth and Leah. They both have been acting strange these past few months. Ever since their dad died, they have been busy the whole time. And when they came home, they'd be tired as hell, not to mention their eating habits. _Yuck!!!_

It was great to have a family. Ever since Edward left, I have been a zombie-human. It was like there was a hole inside of me. But then Jacob came. He filled in the hole, I was happy. Until one day he started avoiding me. It's been exactly five months since I've last spoke to him. It seems like Leah and Seth is close to Jacob.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I was interrupted from my thoughts, but who cares? Seth came into my room, "Heya Bells!" he said cheerfully. "Charlie's called a family meeting. C'mon, you've gotta get your ass downstairs!" I groaned, but got up quickly.

I followed Seth downstairs, and sure enough, there sat Charlie, Sue and Leah. "What's up, Dad?" I grumbled, still tired. He and Sue exchanged a quick glance, then she squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Uh, Morning Bells. We, uh, have some good news." He paused, unsure how to go on. "Ugh Dad! Just spit it out!" I yelled, unsure of why I was so grumpy. Seth and Leah looked worriedly to my way. "Uh, Bells, we are going to move to La Push. In a lovely house near the cliff with a breathtaking view. Has five rooms, each with their own build-in closet and a bathroom. What do you say kid, could you give it a chance?" Charlie asked, looking hopeful.

"Ugh!!!" I growled, which shocked everyone, but I couldn't find myself to care. "First I go to school with a coven of vam-" I shut up immediately when I realized I was about to say "vampires". "I mean a bunch of _Cullens_," I spat with venom in my voice, "and now I have to be with the La Push _pack_? For crying out loud!" I yelled, not knowing anything about a La Push pack, but something in my mind made me say that ridiculous thing. My eyes widened in shock. "What the hell is a La Push Pack?!" I screeched. What is going on with me?!

"Who- who in particular are you talking about?" Seth asked, looking panicky. "Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brandy, Seth, Leah and Jarred!" I yelled like a mad woman. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Seth, Leah and I screamed at the same time.

"Charlie, Sue, I think it's best if Leah and I take Bella outside for fresh air."Seth said uncertainly. They both just nodded and walked away.

SPOV (Seth)

I was standing in front of Bella's door, ready to knock.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Heya Bells!" I said cheerfully. "Charlie's called a family meeting. C'mon, you've gotta get your ass downstairs!" she groaned, but got up quickly.

I went downstairs, Bella following, to where Charlie, Sue and Leah sat. "What's up, Dad?"Bells grumbled, clearly tired. Charlie and Sue exchanged a quick glance, then she squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Uh, Morning Bells. We, uh, have some good news." He paused, unsure how to go on. "Ugh Dad! Just spit it out!" she yelled. Leah and I looked worriedly to Bella's way. "Uh, Bells, we are going to move to La Push. In a lovely house near the cliff with a breathtaking view. Has five rooms, each with their own build-in closet and a bathroom. What do you say kid, could you give it a chance?" Charlie asked, looking very hopeful.

"Ugh!!!" BeIla growled, which shocked everyone, but she didn't seem to care. "First I go to school with a coven of vam-" she shut up immediately when she realized what she was about to say. "I mean a bunch of _Cullens_," she spat, venom dripping in her voice, "and now I have to be with the La Push _pack_? For crying out loud!" she screamed. My eyes widened in shock. Before I could say something, she interrupted me. "What the hell is a La Push Pack?!" she screeched.

"Who- who in particular are you talking about?" I asked panicky. "Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brandy, Seth, Leah and Jarred!" she yelled like a mad woman.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Leah, Bella and I screamed at the same time. I looked at Leah, and she nodded. "Charlie, Sue, I think it's best if Leah and I take Bella outside for fresh air." I said uncertainly. They both just nodded and walked away.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Please review!!!!!**

**THANKS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

Seth and Leah each grabbed one of my arms, dragging me outside. "What the heck are you doing?! Let me go!" I screeched. I started to feel very panicky. They both ignored me. "Leah," Seth said, "call Sam and tell him to call a pa- I mean meeting." She just nodded.

LPOV (Leah)

I quickly grabbed out my silver phone and scrolled down the contact list 'till I found Sam's number. I pressed the "send" button and moved a little away from the others.

(AN: Sam italics, Leah Bold.)

"_Hey Leah. What's the problem?"_ he asked.

"**Hey Sam. Uh.. could you please call a pack meeting? We have a problem, and it involves Bella, but I can't explain it now. I'll show everyone later in our wolf-form. Got it?" **I told him.

"_Sure thing. See you in ten."_ And with that we hung up.

"Alright, Bella, what was that in there?" I asked, jerking my chin towards the house.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that if you make me angry, I'll get hurt-"

"Wait, what do you mean you'll get hurt? How do you know these things?" I demanded

"I don't know, okay!" she yelled in frustration. "All I know is something is happening to me and I don't like it! I mean, there's these weird people/creatures that comes to me in my dreams!"

"How do these creatures/people look?" Seth asked quietly.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I don't know. They look like normal humans, but when its full moon, which was last night, they turned into these weird creatures that looks like human, their eyes or either black, brown or blue. Their form is of a human, but they have snouts and fur/hair covers their bodies." She said and shuddered. "They told me last night that I would join them soon, and a lot of other crap. After the dream of them ended, I got a vision or something of myself, I was standing outside, the moonlight directly on me, and one of them bites me. That's all I renember, I swear." She said, and her eyes pleaded for me to understand.

"Ok that's weird, but anyway, Bells, get on my back, Leah and I aren't going to walk human pace with you, we'll meet Sam and the pack at Emily's." Seth said, and Bella hopped on.

_Please, let her be okay!_ I sent a silent plea to whoever was listening.

**I know it's short, **

**but please review!!!**

**THANKS!!! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I jumped onto Seth's back and we ran towards La Push. Man, are they fast. I've been in La Push exactly five months ago, and I'm nervous. Would Jake be there? Is he still mad with me?

"Bella, stop worrying!" Leah grumbled. Huh? I probably voiced my worries out loud.

"C'mon Bells, we're here. Oh yeah, don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam." Seth said quietly.

"Why, I won't stare!" I hissed. Just as I said that, Sam Uley, my least favorite person in the world, came outside. "What's wrong with Bella?" he asked, concerned. I snorted, why would he care.

"Seth, Leah," I whined, "why am I here? I'm not telling him _anything_!" I growled. Before anyone could say something, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jarred came around the corner. They haven't seen me yet. "What's going on here? What's so urgent?" Jake asked. "Yeah," Jarred whined, "I was with my Kim."

Then the boys started bickering.

"Guys, would you shut up! You're having a pack meeting because of me!" I yelled. Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Hey!" Paul shouted, "What's the leech-lover doing here? And how does she know 'bout us?"

Ugh, stupid boy. "Seth, can't you just phase and tell them? It's too long of a story." I asked. When I looked up, my eyes locked with Quil. It felt as if my whole world shifted. No one else was important to me anymore. Not Jacob, Charlie, Renee or even the Cullens. As I looked into his eyes, I felt as if I got lost in them. A smile started to form on his face.

"Oh my freaking word! No way!" Jacob whined, interrupting Quil and I's little moment.

"What?!" I growled at him. There was chores of "ooh's" and "aah's". "Guy's," I whined, "let' get inside! Get phased and tell the others. I'm freaking tired after last night. Stupid Werewolves." I mumbled the last part. "HEY!!" everyone shouted. I looked at them confused, then I realized my mistake. "Oh goodness, I'm not talking about you guys, I'm talking 'bout the real Children Of The Moon." Relief covered everyone's faces. Emily and I walked inside, while the pack phased.

**I know it's short!!**

**I just want to say thank you to xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX for giving**

**Me the idea of Quil imprinting on Bella.**

**Please review, I need idea's!!!**

**THANKS!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

LPOV (Leah)

I quickly moved to the back of the house to strip and phase. We all met in the forest.

**So what's up with Bella? Why's she here? – Jacob**

**I'm glad she came – Quil**

Images started to flash of Quil looking deep into Bella's eyes.

**Aww come on Quil! No need to see that! – Paul**

**The whole pack barked wolfy laughs when Quil hung his head in embarrassment.**

**C'mon, stop thinking 'bout my sis' eyes, Quil. Need to get to more important stuff. – Seth**

**Like? – Whole pack except Sam and I.**

**Seth, show 'em – Me**

_**Seth's memories**_

_**I was standing in front of Bella's door, ready to knock.**_

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"_**Heya Bells!" I said cheerfully. "Charlie's called a family meeting. C'mon, you've gotta get your ass downstairs!" she groaned, but got up quickly.**_

_**I went downstairs, Bella following, to where Charlie, Sue and Leah sat. "What's up, Dad?"Bells grumbled, clearly tired. Charlie and Sue exchanged a quick glance, then she squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Uh, Morning Bells. We, uh, have some good news." He paused, unsure how to go on. "Ugh Dad! Just spit it out!" she yelled. Leah and I looked worriedly to Bella's way. "Uh, Bells, we are going to move to La Push. In a lovely house near the cliff with a breathtaking view. Has five rooms, each with their own build-in closet and a bathroom. What do you say kid, could you give it a chance?" Charlie asked, looking very hopeful. **_

"_**Ugh!!!" BeIla growled, which shocked everyone, but she didn't seem to care. "First I go to school with a coven of vam-" she shut up immediately when she realized what she was about to say. "I mean a bunch of Cullens," she spat, venom dripping in her voice, "and now I have to be with the La Push pack? For crying out loud!" she screamed. My eyes widened in shock. Before I could say something, she interrupted me. "What the hell is a La Push Pack?!" she screeched.**_

"_**Who- who in particular are you talking about?" I asked panicky. "Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brandy, Seth, Leah and Jarred!" she yelled like a mad woman.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Leah, Bella and I screamed at the same time. I looked at Leah, and she nodded. "Charlie, Sue, I think it's best if Leah and I take Bella outside for fresh air." I said uncertainly. They both just nodded and walked away.**_

"_**Alright, Bella, what was that in there?" Leah asked, jerking her chin towards the house.**_

"_**I'm not sure. All I know is that if you make me angry, I'll get hurt-" **_

"_**Wait, what do you mean you'll get hurt? How do you know these things?" Leah demanded**_

"_**I don't know, okay!" she yelled in frustration. "All I know is something is happening to me and I don't like it! I mean, there's these weird people/creatures that comes to me in my dreams!"**_

"_**How do these creatures/people look?" I asked quietly. **_

_**She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I don't know. They look like normal humans, but when its full moon, which was last night, they turned into these weird creatures that looks like human, their eyes or either black, brown or blue. Their form is of a human, but they have snouts and fur/hair covers their bodies." She said and shuddered. "They told me last night that I would join them soon, and a lot of other crap. After the dream of them ended, I got a vision or something of myself, I was standing outside, the moonlight directly on me, and one of them bites me. That's all I remember, I swear." She said, and her eyes pleaded for me to understand.**_

"_**Ok that's weird, but anyway, Bells, get on my back, Leah and I aren't going to walk human pace with you, we'll meet Sam and the pack at Emily's." I said, and Bella hopped on. **_

_**END of Seth's Memories**_

**I thought the Children Of The Moon doesn't exist anymore – Jarred**

**Yeah, I thought the Volturi hunted them to extinction. – Jake**

**Hmm, this is interesting – Sam**

**My Bella, a Werewolf? What the Hell? – Quil**

Jake growled. **Oops, I mean Bella –Quil**

**Helo? You guys realize that her vision was at 1****st**** quarter from the moon? – Me**

**Yeah, duh. – they all said.**

I mentally rolled my eyes.

**Guys, that's tonight – Seth**

Everyone's thoughts went silent. Everyone was too shock to say, or in our case, to think anything.

**One of us should be with her the whole time – Jake blurted.**

Sam looked deep in thought. **Okay. Who wants to be "on duty" first? – Sam**

**I'll do that. She can stay over here in La Push. Sam? Care if Paul stay with you, and Bells and I in his house? – Me**

**That's fine. – Paul and Sam.**

**Good. Let's phase back.**

**I know it's short! Please review. **

**Check out my other story, Out Of The Dark!**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry guys, I know you guys hate these. But I don't know exactly what to put in the next chapter. The stuff I wanted to use just doesn't seem right! Please PM me for ideas!!!

I also have 90 visitors that read my story, but only 8 reviews =( . thanks though.

klara


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

"So, Emily, how long have you and Sam been imprinted?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think about two years." She answered. I smiled at her. "Em, I'm scared." I whispered out softly. She rushed to my side. "Why are you scared, Hun?" she asked me softly. I looked at her. "What if the Children Of the Moon get me? It-it's sup-posed t-to hap-pen soon." I sobbed. She gave me a reassuring hug. She frowned slightly when she pulled back. "What's wrong?" I asked. Did I do something? "I'm just wondering. You're the same temperature as the boys. Hmmm." She said. She just shrugged it off. "Want to help me cook for the boys and Leah?" she asked me. I nodded eagerly. We baked them blueberry muffins.

The pack came in just as we laid the food on the table. "Food's ready!" Emily called. They all came rushing in. Em and I stood back so the guys and Leah could eat. "Mmm!! This is heaven!" Paul said. We all burst out laughing.

After we ate, Quil came over to me. "Hey, uh, would you like to , uhm, go for a walk at the beach?" he asked nervously. I grabbed his hand. "Of course, Quil." When my hand made contact with mine, he flinched away from it. I quickly put my hand by my side. "Something wrong with my hand, Quil?" I asked angrily. He looked at Sam, then back at me. "You-you're temperature's hotter than mine!" he exclaimed. I groaned. "Not you too! Emily thinks so too!" I sighed in frustration. Sam came over to me and touched my skin. He looked shocked. "You're right. Just stay near her, Quil, and don't anger her." Quil nodded and pulled me outside. We were in an awkward silence while we walked to the beach. The sky was very dark tonight.

"So, what's your favorite animal?" Quil asked awkwardly. "A wolf, I think." I said, "Yours?"

"Mine's the same. But sometimes I just wish I could be an eagle and soar above in the heavens. It must be amazing." He said thoughtfully. I nodded.

We talked for a while, just to get to know each other. Everything went okay, until he asked the wrong question.

"So why, if I may ask, did you even date the leech?" he asked casually. I started to shake. It felt as though I'm vibrating. Quil looked worried when he saw me shake. "Bells, I'm so sorry. C'mon, calm down, please?" he pleaded. It just made me angrier. I can't calm down. Think, Bells, Think! Suddenly I saw a cute little kitten in my mind. The kitten was white and black. (AN: Pick on profile). When Quil put his hand on my shoulder it got too much. I moved away from him. When he came closer, I said: "Quil, move back. I can't control the shacking." He nodded and moved away. I gave up and let the heat consume me. I could feel myself shrinking. I could feel my bones crack and adjust to my new form. After that all, I looked at Quil. I just saw legs. I looked up, and up, and up, and up, and finally saw his face. It held shock and disbelief. I looked down at myself, and saw two paws. Strange. I looked up at him again. He looked huge. I opened my mouth to say, "What's wrong?" But instead there came two small "mew's" out of my mouth. Huh?!

QPOV (Quil)

Bella started to shake after I mentioned the leech. I instantly regretted it. Bella's probably going to phase now. Suddenly she phased and I looked away. When I looked her way again, I expected to see a giant wolf, but instead I saw a little kitten. She looked at me. She mewed two small mew's. "Oh my goodness Bella! You're a kitten!" I exclaimed. Her tiny body shook in fear. "C'mon Bells, I'm taking you to Sam's. O yeah, don't mind the wolves. I'm sure you'll scare them away." I tried to joke, but it didn't help. I was worried about my Bella.

BPOV

What the hell?! I'm a kitten! Strange. Quil picked me up and jogged back to Sam's. When he went into the room, everyone went silent. I looked up at him, and his expression was worry. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What the hell Quil?!" Paul yelled. "The dog got a new pet. I hissed at him. How dare he call my Quil a dog! He looked a little frightened. Oh yeah! Me, a little kitty, made Paul, the werewolf, scared. I bet Quil and I looked smug. Quil burst out laughing.

Everyone was on the floor in hysterics. I mean who wouldn't be? Paul's afraid of me!!

After a while everyone calmed down. I looked at Quil and whined. "Aww!!" Emily said, "The kitty is whining at you! It's so cute!"

SPOV (Sam)

We were all in the kitchen when we heard Quil coming up the stairs, alone. We could also smell a cat. Sure enough, when Quil came through the door, there was a little black and white kitten in his arms. We all burst out laughing. "What the hell Quil?!" Paul yelled. "The dog got a new pet!" The kitty hissed at him. Paul looked frightened. The little kitty and Quil looked smug. Quil burst out laughing. Everyone was on the floor in hysterics. I mean, who wouldn't be? Paul's afraid of a kitten.

After a while everyone calmed down. The kitty looked at Quil and whined. "Aww!!" Emily said, "The kitty is whining at you! It's so cute!"

"So Quil, uh, why do you have a stray kitty?" Embry and Jake asked at the same time.

Quil looked angry now. "She's not a stray! Can't you see who it is?!" he yelled. We looked at the kitten. It's eyes looked like Bella's. "Quil, is this Bells?" I asked uncertainly. He looked at the kitty and nodded. Seth started laughing and Bella hissed at him. It was hilarious. "C'mon guys, Leah, let's go phase and see if we share minds." They all nodded.

Okay, this was over a thousand words. I hope it's okay!

Please review!!

I would like to thank shadowangel95 for helping me with this chapter!


	7. A Very Important AN!

Hello! Long time no update…I'm sorry! *hides behind a random wall* Real life has been a bummer.

I've got an important question to ask: Is there anyone who would like to adopt this story? If not, I will delete it! I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic, but i just have no clue what went on in my head when I started it. Thank you to everyone who stayed here with me! I appreciate it a lot!

Thanks for your time (:

Xx klaralouw


End file.
